An embarassing situation
by yellow 14
Summary: Victor Krum, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang get caught in an embarassing situation. Inspired by, but not related to, ChoChang4eva's story Cho's Triwizard Distraction


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: This was inspired by ChoChang4eva's story 'Cho's Triwizard Distraction.' Although this story is not directly related, I thank ChoChang4eva for her permission to write this.

Krum wandered across the Hogwart's building in something of a trance. A very happy trance. He gave his lips another dreamy lick. He could not believe that he had kissed the most amazing witch he had ever met goodnight. Merlin, he couldn't believe that he'd actually had the nerve to kiss her.

True, Victor Krum had kissed other girls and his heart broken on more than one occasion. As a professional Quidditch player, he was used to the attentions of pretty young witches, many of whom practically threw themselves at him. But Hermione was different. She wasn't some empty-headed bimbo, but an interesting, almost exotic English witch who was friendly and smart.

Which may well explain why Victor barely noticed the well-lit room that appeared out of nowhere on the seventh floor. But notice it he did and in a slightly tipsy manner, he stumbled in and managed to fall into the marshmallow-like sheets that promptly rearranged themselves around him. To an outside observer, he was virtually invisible.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cho Chang looked lovingly up at the boy in front of her. Cedric Diggory, the boy who had taught her to fly when she was six and eight, the boy who had reassured her about Hogwarts and the boy she had fallen in love with. When she was a little girl, she had played games with Cedric with him being her Prince Charming and although she was nervous about what they had planned for tonight, she was sure that he was the one she wanted to go all the way with.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cedric asked nervously as he kissed her and she felt a strong wave of longing for him. She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear.

"I couldn't be more sure if I tried." She whispered with a smile and she pulled him into the room of requirement. She pointed to the fluffy bed and giggled. "See, even Hogwart's thinks so."

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint, would I?" Cedric countered with a smile and Cho reached over to the back of her dress and started to unzip it with a smile.

"That's the spirit." She said with a smile that lit up her face.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Krum felt vaguely aware of the sounds of a couple giggling, but being half asleep, he thought he was only dreaming. It was only when he felt a sudden bouncing on the bed that signified the arrival of someone that he actually woke up enough to realise that he was in fact, not alone. The couple continued giggling and the sound of the two people kissing woke him further, but he was still not completely awake. So he simply did the only thing his still dazed brain could think of. He sat up.

The girl let out a scream of surprise and the boy pulled back and withdrew his wand. The boy, Krum recognised as the Hogwart's champion Cedric Diggory and the girl was clearly the same girl he had escorted to the ball. And then he realised that they were both a distinctly compromising position to say the least. Cho's dress was halfway down her body and her bra was clearly unhooked, although fortunately it was still enough to cover her modesty.

Cedric on the other hand was completely topless and his trousers were undone. Blushing hard with embarrassment, Krum stumbled out of the bed and made a run for the door. But before he left, he turned and faced the red-faced couple.

"No one can ever know about this." He said breathlessly and the other two nodded.

As Krum walked away, glad that he wasn't going to see any tawdry stories speculating about him, Cedric and Cedric's girlfriend in a threesome. It was bad enough having the celebrity magazines speculate about Hermione Granger just because she agreed to go to the ball with him!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"I hope he doesn't decide to tell anyone about this." Cedric said as he watched Krum leave. Cho chuckled.

"No, I don't think he will. He did ask us to keep quiet."

"Yes, and I am very much attached to my balls." Cedric said with a smirk. Cho giggled again.

"Cedric Diggory, my dad wouldn't hex your balls off." She paused for a moment, her dark eyes twinkling in amusement. "I'd like to think he'd be…creative."

"Thank y-" Cedric's voice was cut off as Cho kissed him firmly.

"Now Mr Diggory, I believe that you and I have unfinished business."


End file.
